My Brothers Best Friend
by Hello Beauti
Summary: What would you do if you, fall in love with your brothers best friend? And find out, that he is in love with her too?...Troy or Dylan? It's up to her...
1. Ch1: The Meeting

**Hey, Everybody…here is a little about this story. Hmm I think that the first two, or three chapters are gonna be in Troy's Pov. Then it will change.**

**I know that it's not very good, but I have writing it very quickly, cause I have an exam tomorrow, so I should be studying, but it's really boring. But anyways, I'm gonna stop talking now. **

**Disclaim: I don't won anything.**

**

* * *

**

**My Brothers Best Friend.**

**The Meeting. **

**Chapter one**

* * *

It was about Christmas time, and I promised my mom that I would take the whole family to New York, so we could see snow, and get into the real Christmas mood. My mom told me that there was a girl living with them, and she asked if they could bring her too, and I said "of course, they could". So I should come over to there house, the day before, we should leave, and then I would sleep over there, for one night so we could have a family dinner.

I asked if I could bring Gabriella, and my mom said sure. Even though I know, she doesn't like her very much. So I called and asked Gabriella, if she wanted to come, and she said yes. Therefore, I was happy. Saturday, Gabriella and me went over to my family's house. We came late because of Gabriella, so we were gonna have a snack, when we came over. Because they already ate dinner.

I parked my car in the driveway, and then Gabriella and I, went up to the door. I knocked and my mom came, and opened the door, she gave me a hug, I got a man hug from my dad and brother too. Then I went to the stairs to bring up our bags, and that is, when I saw her for the first time.

She was standing on the stairs, she was wearing really, really short, shorts, they were black, and pink, then she was wearing a black jersey too, her hair was in clod, and she was wearing no make up. Every girl my brother has introduce to me, has start screaming when they saw me, but not her she just took few steps down the stairs, so she was one step over me, and then she put her hand out, so I could take it, and then she said with a smile on her lips.

"Hello I'm Sharpay Evans, nice too meet you." I took her hand in mine and said, "Hey I'm T.B, nice to meet you too."

When she let my hand go, I felt like something was missing, but I just forgot it, and then I started to walk up the stairs again, to put our bags into a room, where Gabriella and I were going to sleep. I walked down stairs again, we got our snack, and then we went to bed.

But I couldn't sleep, so I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. When I came into the kitchen, could I see somebody sitting there already. When I turned on the lights, saw I that it was, Sharpay that was sitting there. She looked up at me, and gave me a smile. I smiled back at her, then I took some water, and I sat next to her without saying anything. We just sat there, and I have never felt like this with only one person in the room.

I still didn't get the felling, so I just forgot it again. She looked at me, and asked in a very soft whisper, "So you couldn't sleep either, huh?" While she took her mug up to her lips, and drank a little.

"No." It was the only think that came out of my mouth, it sounded so cold, and hated, and I didn't even know where that came from. She just starred at me, with a weird look on her face.

"Sorry I was just asking." She stood up from her chair, and went to the skink, with her mug, when she was on her way out of the kitchen, I whispered:" Sorry, I didn't mean it like that" She turned around, and looked at me, with those beautiful green eyes of hers. She smiled softly at me.

"It's okay. Goodnight Bolton."

"Goodnight" I said, I was starring at her, while she walked up the stairs, to go to sleep.

I didn't think about that she just had call me Bolton and not T.B like everybody else does. I drank that last water that was in my glass, and then I walked the same way as Sharpay just did. I just walked one more door farther then her, even though I wish, I didn't had too. I just still don't get it why I feel like that. I just meet her it doesn't make sense. Plus I got a girlfriend. But maybe it was just a little crush, that I would get over in no time. That's was what I kept repeating in my head until I felt a sleep.

The next morning, I woke up, and went over to the bathroom to brush my teeth, but the door was locked, so I was about to turn around, when the door open, and there stood Sharpay, with a toothbrush in her mouth.

"What do you need?"

"My toothbrush?" I kinda asked her.

"Okay then come in." She opened the door wider, so I could walk into the bathroom, so I did. We both brushed our teeth, and then we went downstairs, to the others, that I forgot about when she opened the door. I notice she did not wear any make up, and she was wearing the same as the evening before, but this time her hair was in a ponytail.

When we came into the kitchen, saw we, that they all were there, even Gabriella. I sat down when I saw Sharpay, walked over to my mom that was standing outside, the kitchen door. They talked for a minute, and then she walked in again. That's when I saw that there weren't anymore chairs, but Sharpay didn't care she just sat at Dylan's lap. I was kinda jealous, that he got to be that close to her. I started to eat again, 'cause' I had stopped when she sat on Dylan's lap.

I got interrupt by the most amazing, sweet giggle, I have ever heard, before in my whole life. I looked up and it came, from the girl that was sitting on my little brother's lap. But I still think that, they were sitting way to close. With her head on his shoulder, his hands on her waist, and his lips next to her cheek.

And when she turn her head towards him, where there, lips almost touching. It gave a shiver inside, when I saw that. I felt so sad I just still don't get why it's just a girl I meet yesterday and it's my broths best friend or she had became his best friend. I could see why and I don't even really know her. Her smile just blows you away.

Dylan and Sharpay went upstairs to put some clothes on while me and Gabriella help…no wait I helped my mom with the cleaning 'cause' Gabriella couldn't break one of her nails.

We got to New York, we didn't had to stay at a hotel, because I know somebody that have apartment there, so we could live there, because he was visiting his family in Florida. We got two caps since, we couldn't fit in to one all of us. So me and Gabriella took one together. When we got there, we brought all the bags and suitcases up and into the rooms where we were gonna sleep.

But I soon found out that mom and dad didn't care that Dylan and Sharpay should sleep in the same bed, and that kinda…no wait it did make me really, really jealous. I really don't like that feeling, and I don't get it either, I just meet the girl, I don't know her, but I still feel jealous…it's weird I know. But I can't help it…I just can't. But anyways, I'm in the same room as Gabriella, surprise, surprise.

Well when we finally got settle, we all sat in the kitchen discussing, if we should go out to get some dinner, or if we just should stay at home.

"Well, then I think we have a problem." Sharpay said, while she looked into the fridge. All looked at her.

"Hmm…why?" I asked her.

"Well…the fridge is kinda…empty." She closed it, and walked over to Dylan, and stood next to him.

"Oh." I just said, sounding stupid.

"Well then I guess we are going out for dinner." My mom said, while looking at me.

"Yea I guess so." I smiled at her.

"Is it gonna be fancy?" She asked with a little frown.

They all looked at me, like I know that answer, but I didn't.

"I don't know. What do you want for dinner?" I asked them.

Once again, we started talking and it end it with that, Dylan and Sharpay was gonna got to MD to get some food for us. 'Cause none of us felt like dressing up.

Sharpay and Dylan was getting ready so they were both taking there jacket on, hats, which I think looks cute on Sharpay. It was black, with a white flower in some blank silk fabric. She looked amazing, then her gloves were black too, and then they had like, a line over them, near her wrist, with the same silk fabric, as on her hat. I just looked at her, I don't for how long, but suddenly the door closed and they were both gone.

After a while, came they back, with food for all of us, I sat in the kitchen and talked, about…well pretty much everything. But what I noticed the most was, how perfect Sharpay fit into our family. The way she was totally calm. It amazed me, but in a good way.

We didn't do very much more, other than watch a movie. Then we went to bed. While I was lying in my bed, with Gabriella next to me, I could not help thinking about, that girl that was lying in the next room, in the same bed as my baby brother. This was the second day Sharpay Evans had been in my live, and I could feel that it was only going to get better with her, here.

* * *

**Hey everybody I gotta explain a little about this story, before it really begins. ****I was really planed to be a totally different story, but I kinda like the idea I got while I was writing this, but I gotta explain something first. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and Ryan are movie stars, and they are really, famous. People doesn't call Troy, Troy Bolton…they call him T.B.**

**But anyways Sharpay is one year younger then them. She goes to the same school as Troys little brother Dylan Bolton, he is the same age as Sharpay. Sharpay and Dylan are best friends, and Dylan has a little crush one Sharpay. I'm not gonna tell very much about Sharpay, you'll find out about her in the story. If you think I should keep writing it? **

**So I wanna know what you think about it, was it too confusing? Then tell me and I will try to explain it better…. But please Review. So I know if I should stop or not? **

**Hello Beauti…. **


	2. Ch2: Let It Snow

Here are the second chapter of this story…I hope you'll like it.

Disclaim: I Don't Own Anything!!!

* * *

**...My Brothers Best Friend...**

**Let It Snow**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I woke up next morning, and I could smell pancakes, it smelled yummy. So I got out of bed, in only my boxes with, which I first noticed when I was standing in the kitchen. The only person I could see was Sharpay.

She was standing with her back towards me, so see didn't know I was there. So I went up behind her, and whispered in her ear:

"Hmm it smells good." I could hear her gasp, when she could feel my breathe on her ear. I laugh a little. She turned around, her nose was close to mine, I could feel her hips against mine, her lips was so close, that I could feel her breathe one mine.

Then she spoke.

"Don't scar me that much. And Of course does it smell good, I'm making it." She smirked.

I laughed again, and then I turned around walking over to the fridge, to take some orange juice. I looked at Sharpay, while I hold the orange juice up. She nod telling me that she wanted something too, so I took two glasses. When I looked over at the table, were there two plates, with pancakes on both of them, I went over put the glasses down, then we both sat, and started to eat. After a little while, broke Sharpay the silence.

"Why do they call you T.B instead of Troy?" She looked up at me.

"Well…when I came to this audition, they asked if it, was okay they changed my name to T.B instead of Troy Bolton, because they thought that it sounded more star like than, Troy Bolton. "

"Oh…Well they were right." She said while she took a bite of a pancake.

I just looked at her.

"What I mean is that…Troy Bolton sounds like a cute guy. A guy that you know you can trust, a guy that you know will always be there for you when you need him…." She stood up and walked over to the sink with her plate. "Where…T.B….sounds easy, quick, like a movie star, that goes from girl to girl…well it sounds like a player. Somebody that you know will let you down, at one point, and break your heart." She said, while she sat down again. I just said there thinking over what she just said.

Then I looked at her.

"Yea…I think…your right." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"So I guess from now on, you have the permission to call me Troy."

"Permission?" She lifted an eyebrow. "Who said I needed permission?" I laughed at her.

"I can do what ever I want." She stuck her tongue out, at me, and giggled. I stood up, and I started to walked over to her, but she started to back away from me, while she was laughing at me, then she ran, and I ran after her. We were both laughing. When I finally caught her, I started to tickle her, and she giggled like crazy.

"Stop it..." Giggle. "Sto-"Giggle. Then we both suddenly looked up, and there stood the whole family looking at us, with a weird expression. Sharpay got out of my grip, and she straighter her top.

"Good morning." She said kinda awkward. She turned her head slightly, so she could look, in my eyes. Then we all broke out laughing, expect Gabriella.

"So are there more pancakes?" My dad asked.

"Of course Mr. B." She smiled, while she walked over to the kitchen, to make some more pancakes.

"Yummy". My dad said, while he rubbed his hands together. I just smiled, while my mom came to me and gave me a hug.

When we were done eating, or the other was. We all got dressed, so we could go buy some food. Once again, I looked at Sharpay, she was standing there looking like a little kid that could not wait, to go outside, so she could play in the snow. Then it hit me.

"How did you make pancakes when we don't have any food in the whole house?"

"God you're quick." She laughed.

"Hey!" I hit her lightly on her arm, so I didn't hurt her. She just laughed even more.

"Well?"

"I was on my way out to buy something, when I ran into the neighbour, and he was really nice so I got the things from him, so the only thing we need to do now, is buy him some new." She smiled.

"Oh." We all said, so it wasn't only me, that didn't know where she got the stuff from. We when to a shop near by. It was beautiful with all the lights everywhere. But the girl, my brother was walking with, and had his hand around her waist, was much more beautiful. We walked through a park, on the way bag to the apartment.

Then it happened. She threw a snowball right in my face. I was shocked, I caught her eye, and she was trying to hold her laughed in, but she failed. Then I picked up some snow, and I made it into this little ball. Then it was my turn, to throw something after her. She was quick; she ducked her head so I missed. She stuck her tongue out, like a little kid. I laughed at her.

"I'm gonna get you." I yelled her.

"Not, gonna happen Bolton!" Then the same thing happened as this morning. I ran to catch her, but she ran away from me, while she was giggling. I just love that sound. I finally caught her, in my arms, we were running so fast that we felt, down, into the snow. We were both laughing like crazy.

"Gotcha." I whispered into her left ear.

"Hmm!" I looked up and there stood a…well red tomato A.K.A Gabriella. I didn't really care what she was thinking. Wow! did I just said that? When I got up, I help Sharpay get up too.

I didn't

notice that I didn't move my hand from her waist, but Gabriella help me, remember it. Then I remembered mom, dad, and Dylan. How could I forget. I smiled at Sharpay. She was the reason.

At this second, was I sure that this, was gonna be the best Christmas ever.

**Sharpay's Pov.**

He looked at me again, with does beautiful eyes, and that spark in his eyes. He had beautiful blue eyes too, just like the rest of the Bolton boys. But his eyes are the most beautiful of them all. Wow. That sounded fairytale like.

Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder, so I turned around, and all I saw was white, and it felt really cold too. Then I heard someone laugh I cold hear it was Dylan.

He was laughing so much, that he didn't see, that I picked up some snow, and then it was my turn to throw something in his face, and just to be a little meaner, took I some more snow and threw it down his jacket. Now I was laughing like crazy, with the rest of the family, because he was jumping around, like a ballet dancer. Then his eyes pierced trough mine.

"You'll pay, Shar!" He said with a smile, he started to walk against me, while I was walking away from him. Why do I always get into things like this? He got me after a while; he grabbed me around my waist.

Then he spun me around, while we both were laughing. Finally he sat me down. He hugged me, and I hugged him back.

It's weird you always feel safe, when you're in the arms of a Bolton. I lifted my head up a bit, and then I could see Troy stirring right at us, with something in his eyes, madness, sadness, jealousy? I didn't get to think about it anymore cause, Dylan pulled away, not completely, but just enough so he could have one arm around my waist, and hold me close.

I placed my head on his shoulder, and smiled.

"Ready to go?" came it from Mrs. B.

"Jeps." I said while I nodded.

"Jeps?" Gabriella turned her head towards me. I just looked at her, then it hit me.

"Oh Danish word, it means yep." I just smiled at her. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever." I just shrugged.

"I don't think she likes me." I whispered into Dylan's ear. He giggled at me.

We all started to walk to the apartment, Mr. and Mrs. B were walking with the bags. Troy and Gabriella, were walking in front of Dylan and me. I could feel Dylan's hand on my waist. He grip was strong and warm, which were nice because it was starting to get a little cold.

We got back at the apartment.

"Hmm, I'm just gonna take the stuff that I borrowed, this morning. Then I'm gonna give it to him now, so I won't forget it." I took the things, and opened the door.

"Wait! I'll go with you." I turned my head, so I could look over my shoulder, there stood, Troy Bolton.

"Mmkay." I smiled a little smile, to him. We got out and closed the door.

"Thanks." I looked at him confused.

"Huh?"

"For letting me come when you really didn't need anybody to go with you." He smiled.

"Oh."

"Yea I just had to get away from Gabriella." I Smirked.

"I know she's my girlfriend, but lately she has been on my nerves. And I wanted to be alone with you." He smiled at me. His little, charming smile.

"Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yea". He took the things that I had in my hand. We walked to the door with number 25 on. I knocked at the door. It took two seconds, then the door opened, and there stood a smiling guy, with black hair, green eyes just like mine own.

"Hey." He said still smiling.

"Hii." I said in return. I turned to Troy that just was standing there, I took the things and gave it to the guy in the door.

"Thank you very much. It was really nice of you to borrow me these things." I gave them to him.

"Oh…you're welcome." Then a phone started to ring.

"We better go." I said.

"Yea, talk to you later. Bye" He smiled

"Bye." The door closed.

Troy was still just standing there and looking at the door.

"Hello. Bolton!" He looked at me.

"Sorry." He blushed. Wait a minute did Troy Bolton just blush. I grabbed his hand.

"C'mon." He pulled me back.

"Not so fast. I don't wanna go back already." He looked into the floor.

"But I wanna spend some time with Dylan." I whined. His eyes quickly found mine, when I said that.

"Oh, and you don't wanna spend time with me. Got it!" He walked past me, but I pulled him back this time.

"I didn't mean it like that. And I just met you a few days ago, so it shouldn't matter…right?"

"Well I wanna get to know you better." He smiled a little.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not going anyway…well at least not right now." He took me by surprise, and pulled me into a tight, warm hug.

"Good". He spoke while he was hugging me.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I finished this quickly cause in 20 minutes Denmark are gonna play a handball game, and I love handball so it's really important to me, but I felt like I had to do this**** chapter, because I have project in school this week, so I won't have much time to update. **

**I would like to say that I'm not gonna update this story very quickly****, cause I have exam, and stuff like that, but I will try my best :)**

**Anyways last time I said that I was only gonna write in Troy's Pov. In some of the first chapters, but then one reviewer said that I should write in Sharpay's Pov. Too so I did that, cause I really like t****hat idea, so thank you for that :D **

**I know I said that Sharpay's eyes are green, in this chapter and I know they aren't green in the "real world", but I would like them to be different form Gabriella's.**

**Oh one more thing then I'm gonna stop talking…thank you very much for the reviews, and please review for this one too….**

**Hello Beauty…**


	3. Ch3: Park Bench

**So Here Is The Next Chapter, I Hope You'll Like It:) **

**Disclaim: I Don't Own Anything! Sorry For Spelling and Grammar Mistakes!**

* * *

…**My Brothers Best Friend…**

**Park Bench **

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Troy's POV.**

Well today Gabriella and me where alone home, because that rest of the family had gone down to rent movies. So we had something to watch, in the evening. I was sitting in the living room, when Gabriella came walking towards me.

I didn't see her, because I was spacing out again. I first noticed her, when she sat on my lap. I lifted my head, to look at her; I didn't really like what I saw. She was wearing a really short skirt, and a see through top.

Well I though she looked like a slut, because she had done something with her make up, too.

"What have you done?" I looked at her disgusted.

"You like it huh?" She leaned in over me.

Her boobs were in my face. Eww. Was all I was thinking. She leaned in over me, and kissed me, which is normal when she's your girlfriend, but it didn't feel right. It was so wrong, I don't why I suddenly felt like that, it was weird.

She kissed me and had a strong grip on me too, so I couldn't pull away. I could hear some noise, behind Gabriella, but I couldn't see what it was. Gabriella pulled away from me, with a smile on her lips. And then I saw who it was.

It was Sharpay. She was just standing in the door, it was like she was frozen.

"What are you looking at?" Gabriella snapped at me. She turned her head, but nobody was there. I realised what just happen, and I pushed Gabriella of my lap and stood up.

"What the hell were you thinking?! What if my family walked into the apartment, with you looking like that?"

"I though that you would like it." She looked at me with a confused face.

"I just have a lot on my mind, so I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Yea. I'm gonna go change." She looked down at herself.

"Hmm good idea. I'm just gonna take a walk then." I didn't even wait for her answer, I walked over to the door, on the way I grabbed my jacket, and then I was out of the place. I walked to this little lake that I saw, last time we went walking.

The lake was in that park. I got there, and I saw someone already sitting there, just the place I spotted last time we were here. I didn't think anybody else saw it. It was hiding a bit behind some trees, but you could still see it.

I walked closer to that person. But then I saw that I wasn't the only one, I walked over behind a tree that was pretty close to the bench. I couldn't really hear anything. But I could see that it was Sharpay sitting on the bench, and that the person that was walking to the bench, was Dylan. I could see that he said something to her, but I couldn't see, if she said anything, because she was looking down. But he got her to look at him.

I could see that she had tears in her eyes, like she had just been crying. He pulled her close to him, I didn't really like that, but they were friends, that made it a bit better. He kissed her forehead. _They are just friends Troy; they are just friends, JUST FRIENDS! _I kept on repeating that in my head. I repeated it quickly, when she kissed his cheek.

But he got her to laugh, but suddenly was he laying on top of her, and it looked like he was gonna kiss her, but I couldn't let that happen. So I pulled my cell out of my pocket.

---

**Sharpay's POV.**

**---**

I forgot my gloves, so I went back to get them. So I opened the door. That's when I saw it. He was kissing her and she…well…it looked like she wasn't wearing anything.

They kissed for a bit time, then she pulled away, I think, I couldn't really see it. He looked at me. I froze.

I heard her say:" What are you looking at?" and then she turned around. I didn't want them to see me…or more her cause I wasn't really sure if he had seen me. I ran from there. I didn't get the feeling, I got when I saw them together.

_Sharpay they are dating, it's normal._ I kept telling myself that, but it didn't really help. I didn't really know where I ran too, before I was there.

I had spotted a little place near the lake, but it was hiding behind some trees, but you could still see it . I could hear some footsteps coming closer to me, but I didn't look up, I kept on looking down. Nobody sees me cry.

"Hey." Came a soft voice.

"Hii." I said just as quiet as I could.

"Are you crying?" I looked up and my green eyes, meet with does beautiful blue eyes.

"No" I said quickly.

"Shar?" He sighed.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me, straight into my eyes.

"I don't know, Dylan. I really don't know." He moved close to me, and pulled me into a warm, loving hug. I smiled, and hugged him back.

"Don't worry, I will be here for you know matter what and you know that." He pulled back so he could kiss my forehead, and smile at me.

"Tanks." I kissed his cheek, and he pulled me into a hug once again. We just sat there talking, laughing, hugging. It was so nice; I totally forgot what I saw at the apartment.

"You know I hate seeing you sad." Dylan looked at me.

"Yea sorry." I looked down.

"Tell me?"

"To be honest with you. I don't even know what's going on." I laughed a little of my own silliness.

"Well are you sure?" He looked serious at me.

"Yea." A tear rolled down my cheek. But I had a smile on my face. He pulled me closed, to his body.

"I'm so lucky to have you." I whispered into his chest.

"Well you're wrong; it's the other way around." I laughed a little.

"Have you met me?" I giggled.

"Yea…well I think I have." He smiled; I could hear it in his voice.

"Well if you had, then you would know that it's me that am lucky to have you, and not the other way around."

"Really?" He laughed. I started to laugh too, 'cause' he started to tickle me.

His hands was around my waist, while he tickled me, we turned so now he was laying on my stomach, his face was really close to mine, his eyes piecing through mine, his chest on my chest, his hands slide all the way from my waist, to my cheeks.

A little smile playing on his lips, my back hurt, 'cause' I was laying on a park bench, with a boy on top of me. He was just about to lean in, but my cell phone started to ring. I could hear him sighed. He pulled away, and stood up, and then he helped me get up. I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Umm…Hey." Came there from the other end.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"It's Troy." Came softly almost kinda shy.

"Oh…how did you get my number?"

"I stole it from Dylan's cell phone?" He kinda asked me. I giggle. I could almost see the cute look on his face. He giggled too.

"So you stole it huh?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I looked at Dylan, he looked confused, I pointed me finger to the right, so he would know, that I would just take this call over there.

"Hmm…kinda." He laughed a little.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Well last time I checked was it the sky, but I don't know maybe it has changed." He laughed.

"Oh were you just trying to be funny?" I teased.

"I wasn't trying…I am funny." He said confidence in his voice, but I could still see that smile on his face.

Well maybe you should try, 'cause' it wasn't funny, Bolton!"

"It was!"

"It wasn't."

" It Was!"

"Not!"

"Was!"

"Not!"

"Okay fine, but I think it was."

"Yea, but you're wrong." I giggled.

"Yea…maybe." He laughed a little.

"So what do you want?"

"Well I wanted to hear, if you're back soon?"

"Hmm…I don't know, I'm not with you're mom and dad, I'm with Dylan."

"Oh" He tried to sounded surprised, but it was like he already knew or something.

"Wanna talk to Dylan?"

"No!"

"Okay then. Seriously what do you want Troy?" I sighed.

"I don't know, I just need to talk to you…I guess?"

"Okay?"

"Yea…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have called."

"It's-" He hang up I didn't even get to respond. I stood there confused, looking at my cell phone in my hand.

I shrugged it off. I'll talk to him when I get home_._ I gotta say that he has good timing, otherwise I think that, Dylan would have kissed me.

That would have been weird. Dylan and me walked back, when we got there, saw we that Mrs. and Mr. Bolton were back. There were a silence between Dylan and me, but I let it slid, but Troy was acting weird towards me too. _Damn! does Bolton brothers_.

I went earlier to bed that night. I was lying in the bed; I shared with Dylan, I liked that he wasn't there, because I like to be alone sometimes. I had my IPod in my hand, and my headphones plugged into my ears. I did this often, when I'm alone.

Sometimes when I can't sleep, I just lay there, with music in my ears, thinking things through, sometimes it makes me weak, and I let some tears fall, sometime I feel free, but sometimes I feel alone, scared, not ready for anything.

I'm not that strong as people make me, but I'm not a quitter. Dylan doesn't really know about this, nobody really does.

When I felt a tear come down my cheek…I don't know. I felt scared, but suddenly, I felt some arms, around my waist, pulling me towards there chest, holding me close, caring for me, I closed me eyes, I didn't really care who it was, because that person made me feel safe.

* * *

**So Who Should It Be Troy Or Dylan? Please Tell Me Who You Want It To Be.**

**Anyways I Hope That It Was Okay, I Like That It Showed****, A Little Of Sharpays weak side, And I Gotta Say That, On Some Of The Things Sharpay Does, Is Based On My Weirdness, And How I Do Things, And How I Feel. **

**Well That Doesn't Really Matter, But I Kinda Just Wanted You Guys To Know…**

**But Please Review, Because I Don't Get A lot Of Reviews, And That Is Kinda Making Me Feel Like I don't Wanna Writ On This Story Anymore, So Tell Me If I Should Continue Or Stop?...**

**Peace Out People….**

…**Hello Beauti... **


	4. Ch4: Group Hug

**Di****sclaim: I Don't Own Anything, & Sorry For Spelling & Grammar Mistakes. **

* * *

…**My Brothers Best Friend…**

**Group Hug**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

---_---_---_---

**Dylan's POV**

---_---_---_---

I hold her close. She was shaking, I hate to see her this way. She normally isn't like this. She is the most happy, and smiling girl I know.

I love the way she can turn my mood, with just a smile. I know that she is keeping something from me, and I hate that too, 'cause' she is one of those persons, I just wanna know everything about. I still remember the day I met her, it was amazing, and the best day ever.

I could feel, her breathing became slower, and slower, like she was sleeping now. I looked at her. There were a tear sliding down her cheek. I hold her closer to my body. I kissed her forehead, softly so I wouldn't wake her. I felt back into my thoughts, about the day I met her.

---_---_---_---

**Flashback**

---_---_---_---

_She came walking down the hall. She had the most beautiful smile, her hair was softly moving with each step she took. Her eyes were playful, teasing, and smiling all at the same time. She was wearing a blue dress. _

_She was breath taking. She walked over to __James; he was standing right next to me. _

"_Hey James"__, She said happily, and gave him a hug. _

"_Hey Shar" He hugged her back. __They pulled away. _

"_Hmm, Shar this is Dexter, Thomas, Josh, Dan, and Dylan." He pointed at each__, as he told her the names. _

_She nodded at them._

_James looked at the guys. _

"_And guys this is Sharpay." _

"_Hey" Came there from all of them. _

---_---_---_---

**End of Flashback**

---_---_---_---

From that day, did we have a new member of our gang. She fit with us boys, but she had girl friends too. She joined the basketball team, she joined the theatre, and she joined the math club. We became best friends quickly.

I knew I could trust her, and she always listened to what I had to say, or if I had to get something of my chest, because it's not very easy being the little brother, to a movie star. I have never known if people were friends with me, because they liked me, or because I have a famous big brother. I knew that Sharpay wasn't like that. I had had many girlfriends, over at my house, when they heard that my brother was coming home, to visit the family.

I hated it when, my brother is home, cause he always take everybody away from me. I just hope that he don't take Sharpay away from me, because then I think, I need to punch him. She isn't like other girls, she has proven that so far, she doesn't treat T.B any different, than she treats me. But he can still steal her away from me.

I always though that having a big brother, that was a star, was a good thing, but when I look back then it isn't. But I love my brother of course, and we have our moments, but he has so much more than me, in some ways. I know…I feel sorry for myself….bla bla bla…but as Sharpay would have said", you'll get over it."

I smiled and looked down at her pretty face, which had tearstains on her cheeks. I could softly hear some music.

I looked at her IPod in her hand. I cuddle closer to her, then I closed my eyes, and I felt asleep. Dreaming about the girl, I'm holding in my arms.

The Next morning I woke up all by myself, Sharpay wasn't in my arms anymore. I stood up from the bed, while looking around the room, but it was kinda hard, with all the light in the room. When my eyes finally got use to the light, I looked out on the balcony, which belonged to this room.

I saw that Sharpay was sitting out there, while the snow was falling down on her. She was sitting, with a blanket wrapped around her body.

She had a jacket on, in her hands was she holding a cup of hot chocolate. I walked closer to the door, and I could hear her softly singing.

_Oh yeahh.. Yeahh Yeahh...  
Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong for takin a peek  
Cuz I heard that you're comin' to town  
Santa can you hear me?  
I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true,  
Santa can you hear me?  
I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me, someone to hold  
Maybe, Maybe (Maybe, Maybe)  
We'll be all alone under the mistletoe_

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year,  
All I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year_

I hope my letter reaches you in time (oh yeah)  
Bring me love I can call all mine (oh yeah)

_Cuz I have been so good, so good this year, (oh oh)  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe,  
He's all I want in a big red bow._

_Santa can you hear me?  
I have be-_

She stopped and looked at me. I smiled at her. I walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and took one of her headphones out of her ear and whispered.

"Good morning" I could feel her shiver. She half smiled at me.

"Morning" I walked inside again, and she put her headphone into her ear again.

I walked into the kitchen, where almost everybody was, expect Gabriella, and of course Sharpay. My mom looked at me; I knew she was a bit worried about Sharpay, after what had happen the night before.

"Good morning" I said clearly.

"Morning" Came there back from them. I could feel my moms gaze on me.

"She's fine right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom I'm sure."

"So, son do you know what's wrong?" My dad's voice came.

"No, she won't tell me, plus she says that's nothing's wrong, or well that she doesn't know what's wrong…but…I don't know. I feel like she is keeping something from me, and I don't like it. " I looked down.

"Aw, sweetie I'm sorry." My mom gave me a hug.

I notice that Troy hadn't said anything yet, but that was about to change.

"Where is she?" He looked straight into my eyes.

"She is sitting on the balcony." I said, while looking straight into his eyes.

"But Dylan It's snowing, she must be freezing." He stood up quickly, and ran towards the room I just came out of, a few minutes ago.

"But T.B-"I stopped talking, and sat down.

---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---

**No ****Ones POV**

--------------------

**With Troy ****& Sharpay**

---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---_---

He ran into the room, and out on the balcony, where he saw a girl sitting. He came tremendous, out on the balcony.

He looked at her. She looked confused at him, but after a second or two, began she to giggle.

His expressions soften a bit, when he hears her giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing," she laughed.

"So where's the fire?" she asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He looked confused.

"Well since you came tremendous out here, then there must be something important, right?" She gave him a questionable look.

"Right?" He sighed. He started to think or it looked like it.

She giggled again. He looked at her.

"What?" He smiled.

"Nothing , nothing" She smirked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure." She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

"Umm aren't you cold?" He asked, while he walked towards her.

"Not really" She looked up at him.

"Are you sure, 'cause' I don't want you to be sick."

"I'm sure, but thanks for caring." ¨

"You're welcome." He smiled sweetly at her. His eyes were shinning. She opened her arms up to him.

"Group hug!" She laughed.

"Group? Pay where do you see the group?" He laughed as he leaned down to her highs, and hugged her.

She whispered in his ear, while they were hugging.

"I like the nickname." He pulled away a bit, and kissed her cheek.

"So do I." She giggled, as she rubbed her nose on his nose, and so did he.

"Hmm." Came there from Troy, together with a sighed. Sharpay gave him a questioned look.

"You make me smile." He hugged her tight again. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

This was gonna be the best Christmas ever, if she was gonna spend the most of her time in his arms. Her smiled got even wider.

The day went on almost like the rest of the days, but today they were going shopping, for some of the last Christmas presents.

They were all going together, and then they would spilt up, buy the stuff they needed, and then meet up again. Mrs. Bolton stopped and looked at them.

"Who needs to buy something for the same person?"

"I need to buy to Dylan", came there from Sharpay.

"Me too," came Troy.

"Okay, then you two are gonna go together."

"Dylan and Gabriella, are gonna go together, and dad and me."

"So nobody goes alone", ended Mr. Bolton.

"It's it okay with you Gabriella?" Mr. Bolton looked at her.

"Hmm…yeah of course", she smiled. She grabbed Dylan, and they walked away.

"So… hmm…Dylan, where did you meet Sharpay?" She asked, as they walked into a clothes store.

"School", he answered, as he started to look around.

"Oh, so are you good friends?" She looked at a top.

"Hmm no…we are best friends." She looked at him, while he got a dreamy look on his face, of the thoughts of Sharpay.

"So do you like her more than just a friend?" Dylan snapped out of his zone, he looked at her.

"What?!"

"I was just asking, 'cause' it kinda looks like you do." She smirked.

"It's none of your business." He looked, directly into her eyes.

"It became my business."

"What do you mean with that?"

"Your precious, "best friend", is taking my man away from me, and I don't like it." She took her hands down, after she had made quotation marks, with her hands.

She walked closer to him.

"She is not." He walked a bit closer to her.

"She is. I want you to do something about it. Got it!?" She was really close to his face now.

"No!"

"What did you say?"

"No! Because she doesn't like him like that", he looked at her, with anger in his eyes. She laughed her little evil laugher.

"What are you blind or something?" She made a bit space between, them again, and moved some hair out of her face.

"She doesn't like him!" He whispered yelled at her.

"She does! But you are gonna do something about!" She moved closer to his face again.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO!"

"YES!" They were both breathing heavily, and there faces were really, close and a bit red.

When two new people walked into the store.

"Hmm what's going on here?" Troy looked at both of them, and then he turned his head to Sharpay, and back at them again.

* * *

**I Wanna Know What You Think About This Chapter. I Know Some Of You****, Wanted It To Be Troy, But I Hope It's Okay, I Make It Into Dylan, And Then I Gave You A Troypay Moment. I Wanna Say Thank You For The Reviews I Got, It Means A lot, So Thank You For Taking The Time To Review, I Hope You'll Review Again, And More Too :D... But Anyways I Was A Little Nervous About This Chapter, So I Hope It's Okay, And If You Have Any Idea's Please Tell Me, I Can Always Use The Help. **

**Hello Beauti :) **


	5. Ch5: Fights

**I Don't Own Anything & Sorry For Spelling & Grammar Mistakes. **

* * *

…**My Brothers Best Friend…**

**Fights **

**Chapter Five**

* * *

_**Last Time: **_

"_Hmm what's going on here?" Troy looked at both of them, and then he turned his head to Sharpay, and back at them again._

They both looked at each other, with hate in there eyes. Then Gabriella turned to look at Troy.

"Mmm nothings going on, T.B," She smiled at him.

"Well it doesn't look like it." He looked at Dylan.

"Well we were just-". Gabriella's eyes burned into Dylan's. He stopped talking.

"Looking at some clothes", Gabriella smiled sweetly at Troy.

"Hmm okay?" He didn't believe her. Troy looked at his side, and saw Sharpay standing there looking into the ground, because of the look Gabriella was sending her.

"Gabriella stop looking at her like that!"

"Why T.B, afraid I'm gonna burn a whole in her?" She smirked as she looked at Troy, and back at Sharpay.

"Don't worry Troy; I'm not made of ice like her." Sharpay nodded her head towards Gabriella, who had her mouth hanging really close to the ground.

"Well I'm gonna let you two talk." Sharpay kissed Troy's cheek, and smiled at him. She turned around and walked right past Gabriella, towards Dylan that was laughing. She grabbed him, by his arm and they walked away.

Gabriella looked at Troy. He was looking at Sharpay with a dreamy look in his eyes, and a cute smile on his lips. When he couldn't see her anymore, he turned his eyes on Gabriella. She was just standing there starring at him, with anger in her eyes.

"What?" Troy looked at her. She didn't say anything for a while. Then she looked him in the eyes.

"You like her don't you?" Troy looked at her, with a smile on his face.

"I'm not gonna lie. Yes I like." He got that dreamy look in his eyes again.

"Well too bad so does your brother." She smirked.

"What do you mean?" Troy looked confused at her.

"Oh c'mon don't say you haven't noticed." She rolled with her eyes, which she wasn't very good at.

"Hmm...Look at them." She pointed her finger, at Dylan and Sharpay that was looking at a very beautiful dress, in Troys opinion. Troy looked at them, he saw the way Dylan looked at her. J_ust like me_. They way he touched her, when he took her hand. They was he smiled at her. Troy couldn't look at it anymore, so he walked out of the store. But what he didn't know was that Sharpay saw that.

Sharpay looked at Dylan.

"I'm just gonna check if he is okay." Then she gave the dress to Dylan, and ran after Troy out the store. When she got out, she saw him standing with his back leaning on the wall, and he was looking into the ground. She walked closer to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay said softly. Troy looked away from her.

"What's wrong?" She tried again. He pulled away from her touch. She looked hurt, but he didn't notices. She stepped back from him, and turned around.

"See ya T.B…I guess" She sadly said, and walked back into the store. Troy looked up in the moment she had said T.B. He looked at her walk away, and into the store. He walked back to the store, and looked through the window. Sharpay and Dylan were in a hug, when Dylan and Troys eyes meet through the window. Troy looked into the ground, then he head somebody walk behind him.

"Told you so," Troy looked into the window, and saw the reflection of the person he hated the most right now…Gabriella.

"Just leave me alone!" He started to walk away from her, but she followed him.

"Never T.B." He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Gabriella froze, when her eyes met his, the hate in them, all just for her. He started to walk again and she just stood there.

Troy walked away.

They all met at the corner of that little café that they, spilt up at. Mrs. B looked around: "Where is T.B?"

"He walked home I think" Gabriella answered.

"Why?" Mr. B asked.

"I think he needed some rest." Gabriella sweetly answered.

"Oh okay. Well are everybody done?" Mrs. B asked. They all nodded.

"Well let's go then." They all started to walk back.

They got home, and Sharpay went into the room she shared with Dylan. When she saw Troy laying on the bed. He lifted his head and looked at her, and softly said: " Hey."

She looked down shyly and sadly, and said softly. "Hey."

She walked over with the bag she was holding, and laid it on the disk. She then sat on the chair, and looked around in the room. Troy slowly sat up, and looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry." He kinda whispered. She looked down at her hands.

"Pay, I really am." He got of the bed, and walked over to her. "I didn't mean to act the way I did." He took her hands in his. She looked at him. "I'm really sorry."

"Okay." she whispered. She gently pulled her hands out of his grip.

"That's all you wanna say?" He looked at her, with sadness in his eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" She got up from the chair, and started to walk around.

"That you forgive me or…"

"Or what?"

"I don't know just something other than okay."

"Well I'm sorry. But it's just not easy for me to say something, because this boy suddenly got mad at me without a reason, and if there was a reason then he could at least have told me, so I could change or help with it, but no he just gets pissed at me." She turned and looked him in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to let it out on you. I'm really sorry…please Pay." He moved to her, and placed his hands on her cheeks.

None of them noticed the door open, and there stood Dylan with a shocked face.

"What's going on?" Troy moved his hands away from her cheeks and they both turned to the door.

"Dylan." Sharpay gently said.

"Tell me what's going on in here, I wanna know." Dylan moved into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean with "what's going on?"" She looked at Dylan.

"Well what is he doing in here?"

"Why can't he be in here?"

"Cause he is trying to take you away from me. That's why!" Dylan kinda yelled.

"What are you talking about, taking me away from you?" Sharpay looked really confused.

Dylan's eyes met Troy's.

"Nothing. He means nothing with it. Just forget it." Troy said.

"But…"

"No buts' Sharpay, just listen to him. Just forget it." Dylan said.

"I don't know what is going on between you two, but I don't wanna be the person that's making you act like this. Then I rather leave." she walked to the door.

"No!" Both Troy and Dylan said. Sharpay acted, as she didn't hear them and walked out.

"See what you have done." Dylan screamed at Troy.

"Me? It's you." Troy yelled back.

"She is my best friend, so don't you ever try to take her from me."

"You're right she is your best friend. But I don't want her to be my best friend; I want her to be my girlfriend."

"You already have one, and you aren't her type."

"I'm not in love with Gabriella, and she knows that. And if I'm not Sharpay's type, then why does she talk with me so much?"

"She's just trying to be nice to you."

"Dylan you are my brother and I would never hurt you, but…" Troy whispered the last part.

"It's Sharpay…I know." Dylan gently whispered.

"Arg, I want her I really do, but maybe it's just a crush." Troy lied. "So I won't do anything about it."

"What?" Dylan looked at him.

"I'm not gonna try anything with her, cause she means a lot to you. However, I'm not really sure I can stay away, but I'm gonna try."

"Really you would do that for me?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah."

"Thank you. You really don't know how much she means to me." Dylan hugged Troy and then he walked out the room. Troy stood up, walked to the window, and looked out.

"I think I do." He softly said, with sadness in his voice.

* * *

**I'm Really Sorry But My Grandma Was In The Hospital****, and I Needed To Stay With Her, So I Couldn't Write There. Then I Have Been Working A Lot Lately, And Now I'm Getting Ready For My Exams. So I Really Haven't Had The Time to Write, But I Hope You Forgive me?... Anyways Here Is The Next Chapter, And I Really Hope You Review Even Though I Haven't Updated As I Said I Would…. Sorry Again & Again & Again…. **

**Hello Beauti :S**


	6. Ch6: Going Home

**I don't own anything. ****Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.( I haven't looked it through so sorry for that. )**

* * *

…**My Brothers Best Friend…**

**Going Home**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Christmas pasted, while they all were in New York, Troy and Gabriella stayed together without telling anybody about what was going on, but even though Troy tried to stay away from Sharpay, did the two of them become closer and closer each day.

Dylan didn't notice as much as he did before. They were all packing there bags and cleaning the apartment, so they could go to the airport, and fly home. Sharpay was packing the last things, in the bathroom, when someone walked into the room.

She looked out and smiled, when she saw who it was, he was laying on the bed, smiling back at her. She walked out of the bathroom, while she was putting some make – up into a small bag. She laid it into her suitcases and walked over to the bed.

She lay beside the person that was lying on her bed; the person laid an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and snuggled closer to him. He nuzzled his head into her neck, while smelling her scent, that was sweetly and fresh, just like watermelon.

He smiled as he holds her close into him. She turned so she could look at him, she smiled slightly, and looked into his eyes.

"Are you done packing?" She asked.

"Yes. What about you?" He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"Almost I just need to get the last stuff into my suitcase."

"It's gonna be weird when we get home." He sighs. She looked at him in confusing.

"What do you mean weird?"

"Well I can't see you everyday more. I'm gonna miss you." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She snuggled even closer to him.

"But you will visit me right?" She looked at him.

"Of course Pay, and I will call you when I can, and text you." He kissed her nose.

"Good". She closed her eyes.

"I hope you and me get to sit together on the plan."

"So do I Troy. It would be so much fun. But don't you think that Dylan and Gabriella wanna switch, with one of us, if we do?"

"Probably, but we will just say no, I guess." He sighed.

"I feel like a really bad friend." Sharpay looked away.

"Yeah I feel like a really bad brother."

"Well I better get the last things packed." Sharpay started to get up, but Troy hold his grip.

"Troy let go." She laughed.

"Why should I?" He laughed too.

"Cause otherwise I will never talk to you again." She smiled.

"Na I don't believe that." He laughed, when she made a shocked face.

"Fine with me, but I still gotta get done."

"Fine." Troys arm felt from her waist. She smiled at him and walked to the other end of the room, she came back with a jacket and some shoes, she placed them in her suitcase, and then she closed it.

"Now I'm done." She smiled at Troy.

"That was it?" He looked at her.

"Yeah." She giggled.

"Did I let you go for that?" He looked at her.

"You did." She laughed.

"Oh man." He smiled and got up from the bed. She looked at him.

"I'll see you in about 10 minutes." She nodded and he walked out the door. Her hand grabbed the necklace.

She looked at it and smiled. It was from Troy, he gave it to her as a gift. Sharpay giggled a bit. She remembered the face the Gabriella got when she saw the necklace.

She looked around the room and, smiled. She took her suitcases in her hands and walked out if the room to the others that was taking there jackets on. Sharpay got to the others took her jacket on.

"Then I guess we are ready to leave" Mr. Bolton said.

"Yeah. So have everybody remembered all there stuff?" Mrs Bolton asked.

"I hope so." Sharpay smiled.

"Yeah me too." Came Dylan.

"Well let's go then." Troy said, while he opened the door and walked out with his suitcases.

They all got down to the taxis.

" Troy, Sharpay and me, drive in this one." Mrs. Bolton smiled while they got in, and so did the other three. About an hour where they all in the airport, and they were on there way to check in. They got through it all and finally were they sitting on the airplane.

They all were gone into the airplane except Sharpay, she was quickly in the bathroom, so when she walked in she looked at her ticket and then on her seat. Her eyes met some blue ones, and then she smiled. He smiled back.

"Hey Pay, wanna sit at the window?" He looked at her.

"Can I?" She smiled.

"Well it's you, so of course." He stood up and she passed him, she sat down and placed her bag under the seat. She looked at him as he sat down again.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek. He kissed her nose.

"You are welcome." Four eyes followed this very carefully.

"I though you told him to leave her alone?"

"And I though you told her to leave him alone?" Dylan looked at Gabriella. They both looked back at Troy and Sharpay.

They were sitting and looking each other in the eyes, while both having the most amazing smile on there lips.

"We have to do something. That's my man over there." Gabriella pointed at them.

"Well from what I can see, I would have guessed it's Sharpays man."

"Shut up, Dylan! You want them to be together?" She looked at him.

"No! Of course not! But that doesn't mean I like you." He pulled his eyes away from Troy and Sharpay and looked at Gabriella.

"I don't care what you think about me. But what I do care about is getting those two away from each other."

"Me too, but how the hell are we gonna do that." Dylan shaked his head.

"What?"

"I just though she didn't liked him, like that. I really though she was different. Why does he always get the things I want. It's not fair."

"Yeah…Yeah…Yeah…Would you get over it? We have to do something fast so think."

"I will, if you shut up?" Dylan smiled at her, while he was placing his headphones in his ears.

"Whatever!" She turned to the other side.

They got to the airport and now they were on there way out of it. They took a taxi again, but this time where Sharpay sitting with Troy and Dylan. It was weird since there was this tension in the cap.

When they finally got to the Bolton's house they all got and inside the house with there suitcases, Mrs. Bolton turned around and looked at Troy.

"So are you staying?" She looked at him.

"Well I was thinking about staying for some time maybe, but Gabriella is taking a taxi home in 10 minutes or something."

"Oh okay then."

"You know if it's okay?" He looked at his mom.

"Of course it is okay." She smiled and hugged him. Gabriella walked into the room.

"T.B I'm leaving now."

"Oh okay." He let go of his mother, followed Gabriella to the taxi, and said goodbye to her. He came into the house.

"So where am I going to sleep."

"In your room." She smiled at him, as he walked up the stairs with his suitcases. He walked up, while looking into the ground, he bumped into someone, he looked up and there stood a smiling Sharpay.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Hmm I'm just gonna say some days here." He smiled back at her.

"Really?" Her smile got bigger.

"Yea" he laughed a bit when she jumped on him, and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"That's nice." She was now standing on the ground again.

"Yeah I guess it is, because now can I spend more time with you." He kissed her nose, as she giggled. Once again were there someone watching them. He didn't look happy, he looked a bit heartbroken.

Troy walked into his room while talking to Sharpay.

Dylan walked into his room and closed his door.

He sat down and looked out of the window.

_Why does he always have to take my things from me. It was okay, when it was something I like, but for god sake I love this girl and now, can't I even get her, because I have a famous big brother. _Dylan rolled his eyes, and a small tear came down, his soft cheek. He sighed and stood up and turned around, when he did saw he somebody stand in his door. She smiled softly at him. He smiled back at her.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Dylan." she walked into the room and sat down on his bed, and she made a move to show him to come sit with her.

He walked over to the bed and sat next to her. She put her arm around him and hugged him.

"So what's up? I haven't seen you smile in a while now." She looked at him. He sighed.

"I know. I miss smiling too."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I have a brother," He looked down.

"Well to be honest with you Dylan. Then I think this is about a blond girl." She smiled a soft smile.

He laughed a small laugh.

"You know too much mom." He smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"Well I am your mom, it's my job, and I love it."

"I know mom." He hugged her.

"So you wanna talk now or need some time?" She looked at him.

"A bit time would be nice," He smiled at her. She stood up and walked to the door, and looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"You know were to find me."

"I do." She walked out the door and closed it after her. Dylan looked at his hands. The door opened once again.

He looked up. There stood a girl with a smile on her face until she looked at him, her face feel a bit.

"What's wrong?" She kinda ran over to him and sat on her knees in front of him. She placed her hands on his hands. He lifted his head, so that he was looking straight into her eyes.

"Nothing," He smiled gently at her.

"Like I believe that", She pulled Dylan with her onto the bed. She placed her head under his chin, and snuggled close to him. He holds her hands in his.

"I missed this." She closed her eyes.

"Me too." He closed his eyes too, and soon were they both sleeping, so none of them saw a boy standing in the door looking at them, with a sad smile on his lips.

* * *

**I'm So Sorry That It Took So Long, But Here It Is The Next Chapter. I Hope You Like It, And Remember To Review :) ****And Tell Me If You Have An Idea :D Thx**

**Hello Beauti =)**


	7. Ch7: Mom Talks Again

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMA MISTAKES.**

* * *

**...My Brothers Best Friend...**

**"Mom Talks Again"**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

He stood there looking into the room with these two people were sleeping. He understand why Dylan liked and is so attached to Sharpay. Troy couldn't believe how fast he had felt safe, and loved with her. He trusted her.

He just didn't know why, and he didn't know if she trusted him too. He wasn't even sure if she trusted Dylan. But he know that Dylan trust her with his whole heart. Troy walked out of the house and walk toward the beach, weren't he haven't been in a while. Lucky for him isn't that far away from where he parents live. He was surprised to see that there weren't many people at the beach today .

So he walked as far as he could from the few people that was on the beach. When he found a nice place, he sat down. He smiled as the wind hit his face, a bit cold and bitterness was in it, or it felt that way. He didn't really know where to go from where he was right now in his life. He was falling for a girl that his brother also was falling for, plus he already had a girlfriend that he didn't really like, but he has to stick with until the premier of the new movie he was star in.

After sometime just sitting there doing nothing, but just thinking about what he should do about the thing with this girl. Should he break his own heart, or his brothers, but on the other side, he didn't know if Sharpay wanted anyone of them.

He felt lost for the first time in his life. He felt a bit empty, but then again he had never been happier than he was right now. His dream had come true, he was an actor , a movie star, he was everything he always dreamed of.

And everything was so perfect until, Sharpay came. He sighed. It all came back to her, no matter what he was thinking about it always ended with her, on his mind.

Which wasn't that good an idea. He walked back to the house, and into the kitchen where his mother was standing. He looked at her, she smiled at him.

"Girls, huh?" Troy smiled and laugh a little.

"I see everything you know that T.B."

"Yeah I guess." He kept smiling at her. They both saw Sharpay asking Dylan.

"Hey Dylan, wanna play basketball with me?" She looked at him with a cute face.

"Hmm, yea okay, but only if you stop looking at me that way."

He laughed at as her face turned into a big smile, she ran up to him and hugged him, while she was lightly screaming "yeah".

He let her down, and then they went out, and played in the back yard.

Troy could feel his moms eyes on him, as he watched the two laughed, hug, and play. Troy turned to his mom.

"What?!" She just shook her head.

"Nothing." She shrugged and took a cloth and dried the table off.

"What?!"

"Didn't I just say nothing."

"Tell me mom what is it?"

"I told you nothing." She looked out at the two playing, while mumbling.

"Apparently that's what she mean to you." Troy turned towards his mom.

"What did you just say?" His mom smirked a bit and faced him.

"Nothing."

"Mom.!" He whined. She laughed at him. She laid the cloth down and hugged him.

"Oh by the way I gotta tell you that Sharpay's sister are coming, on her birthday, but don't tell her about it its an surprise , okay?" She pulled a bit away and looked at him.

"Sharpay has a sister?"

"Yes, she is one year younger than Sharpay."

"But Sharpay never talk about her family, does she?" Troy looked at his mom, with a confused look in his eyes.

"Not really, but I think she misses her family a bit don't you?"

"Well I don't know I haven't known her for as long as you guys."

"True, but you have talked with her more than I have and as you just said I have known her longer than you."

"Well…It's just that- "

"That you like her?" Troy sighed.

"Yes I like her, but so does Dylan and I promised to stay away from her."

"You did?"

"Yes I did, but it's so hard."

"Yeah I have noticed, but since when do you give up on a girl?"

"The day I found out, my own brother liked her just as much as me."

"I really don't know what to say anymore, because if I say to you that you should go for it, then I'm a bad mom towards Dylan, and it goes the same way if I say it to Dylan. So I really don't know what to do, because you two have never been in a mess like that. But I must say that I understand why you two both like her so much. She is amazing." His mom smiled and he smiled back at her.

"She is."

"But when is her birthday and when are her sister coming?"

"The 14th January and her sister are coming two days before her birthday."

"Okay." He stared to walk out of the kitchen. But before he left he looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome T.B." Then he left and walked back to his room.

He took his guitar out and started to play a melody that he had been working on for sometime, but he never really found some lyrics that mach the melody.

But he softly started to sing while he was playing.

_**Somebody wants you**_

_**Somebody needs you**_

He stopped and quickly stood up and got some paper and a pen and wrote down what he just sang. He played it again while he sang the same thing again.

_**Somebody wants you**_

_**Somebody needs you**_

_**Somebody sees you**_

He wrote that down again and he repeat it again.

But after some time he heard his cell ringing, he looked at it and saw that there wasn't a caller id. He slowly laid that guitar down and slowly picked the phone up and answered.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Hey Again :) I'm Sooooooooooooooooo Sorry That It Took So Long For Me To Write This Chapter, But After Reading Two Harry Potter Books (Number 6 & 7 If You Would Like To Know…) And listen To Some Michael Jackson. Then I Finally Got An Idea. So Last Night I Started This Chapter I know It's not the Best, But Then Again it's A Chapter (That I finally got out). But In This Chapter We Hear About Sharpay's Family And Thanks to"Duhhitskatieox" For The Idea That I Should Bring A Person More Into The Story. But I Need Some Help To Make The Sister. She Is A Year Younger Than Sharpay, But I Was thinking that I'm Gonna Make Sharpay And Her Sister (Which I don't have a name for yet…HELP!) Hate Each Other Without Mrs. Bolton Knowing It? But I don't Know So Please Tell Me What You Think. And A Thing I Always Forget To Say THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REWIES :D But I Hope You Like This Chapter And Review again :D And Once again SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY For Taking To So Long To Write This Chapter, But that's How It Is When You Work And Don't Have Any Idea To The Chapter You Are About To Write When You Have Time For It.**

**Hello Beauti =)**


	8. Ch8: The Break Up

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMA MISTAKES.**

**

* * *

**

**My Brothers Best Friend**

"**The Break Up"**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Last Time On My Brothers Best Friend: **

But after some time he heard his cell ringing, he looked at it and saw that there wasn't a caller id. He slowly laid that guitar down and slowly picked the phone up and answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey T.B" Gabriella happy said.

"Hey Gabriella."

"I miss you so much." Gabriella said as Troy stood up from his bed where he had just sat playing the guitar. He walked to the window and looked out.

"Okay?" He answered.

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing" He said as his eyes laid on Sharpay that was in Dylan's Arms as she was giggling. They were still playing basketball.

"Oh okay" He heard Gabriella say.

"Gabriella I need to talk to you."

"Oh really T.B.? "

"Yes."

"Okay"

"Where should we meet?"

"Well I'm going to see a show at my sisters school." Troy could feel she was rolling her eyes at this.

"My mom and dad said I had too. Anyways it's close to where you live so can you meet me there?"

"Yes sure. When is it?"

"Tomorrow. Now I can't wait to see you." Gabriella's sugar sweet voice said.

"Hmm…Yeah okay…See ya tomorrow. Bye." Then Troy hang up.

_I can't be with her anymore, even though I should because of this stupid movie. But I can't I just can't. _His eyes found Sharpay, that was holding a basket ball in her hands. _Damn it!_

Troy laid down on the bed again and looked into the ceiling.

A bit later, when Troy was still laying on his bed. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said. He looked at the door and Sharpay's head slow came inside, she looked at him and smiled at him.

"Hey." She softly said while walking inside the room and closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat down where his legs were laying.

"Hey." He softly said back. She took his hand in hers and played a bit with it without saying anything. He just looked up at her, while she was playing with his hand.

"What's wrong Sharpay?" Troy looked at her, while he was sitting up.

"Nothing is wrong Troy." She smiled sadly at him.

"Don't lie to me, I know something is wrong," He moved his hand over her cheek. She moved a bit away from him. He had writing sad all over his face when she looked at him.

"I'm not lying." She said that a bit harsh.

"Then why are you sad, if nothing is wrong?"

"I'm not sad Troy." She kinda yelled at him.

"Yes you are Sharpay." He kinda yelled back.

"NO I'M NOT!" She got up from the bed and walked out slamming the door behind her.

"What the hell did just happen here." Troy looked around and got up and ran after her down the stairs.

He heard the front door slap, he ran out the front door and saw Sharpay ran down the street. He cached her after a few minutes.

He hugged her from behind, while trying to stop her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear softly. He almost didn't hear her say.

"Don't be."

He made her turn around, and they stood there for some time, just hugging. He hold her tight he loved having her in his arms. Sharpay looked up at him, and kisses his cheek.

"Thank you." She gently said.

"For what?" he looked weirdly at her.

"Coming after me." She smiled at him. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and gently whispered:

" Always." He was kinda leaning in to kiss her, but changed his mind and ended with kissing her cheek. She smiled at him and snuggled closer into him.

They started to walked back. Her hands around his waist and his hands around his shoulders. They got into the house and walked to the hall, where all the rooms where.

Sharpay kisses Troy's cheek softly and for a bit longer than she normally did. She walked into her room, and sat down on the bed.

_I can't fall in love with Troy, I just can't, I'm Dylan's best friend. Plus Troy is still with Gabriella and why should he ever like me, he can get every girl he wants too, so why pick me? _

She shook her head and laid down.

The next morning when she got out of her room, she met the eyes on Troy Bolton. He softly smiled at her, she smiled back, while looking down shyly.

He smirked when she looked up again. They both laughed. Then Dylan came out of his room.

"Good morning." Dylan moved his hand around Sharpay's waist while he kissed the top of her head. Dylan gave Troy a hard look. Troy just stood there.

"Good morning." Said Sharpay while she was looking at Troy. Troy locked eyes with Sharpay and smiled at her.

She smiled back. Dylan let go of Sharpay when Troy left down the stairs.

"Have you slept well?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She said quickly as she walked to the bathroom.

They were all sitting and eating dinner, when Troy stood up and said I'm meeting Gabriella at her sisters school in 10 minutes so I gotta go now. He smiled at her mom, and he saw Sharpay's fell a bit when he said Gabriella's name.

"Okay. Say hello from me?" His mom asked.

"Hmm…I'll try?" He said and walked out the door and into his car. He drove all the way to the school. when he drove into the parking lot, saw he that Gabriella already was there.

_C'mon T.B this is it, and you gotta do it, but remember don't be to mean._

He came out of the car, and walked slowly over to the bench, Gabriella was sitting on. When she saw him, she ran up to him and tried to give him a kiss, but he quickly turned his head so she didn't kiss him on the lips, but on the cheek instead.

"Hey you." She said kinda confused, why he didn't let her kiss him, on the lips.

"Hey." He said, really short and a bit annoyed.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" She asked, while she dragged him over to the bench, so they could sit down.

"Well this won't be easy, and promise me you will let me talk out, before you say anything?"

He looked at her.

"Yes." She said short.

_Okay here we go. _

"Well…hmm…Gabriella you know that we have been to getter for a long time, and sometimes when people have been together for a long-"

"T.B just tell me!"

"I wanna break up." He blurted out, without thinking about what he just said.

"WHAT?!!" She stood up, so she was taller than him, so she had the advance that she was looking down at him, and he was looking up at her.

"I wanna break up!" He said this time a little more mad.

"But…WHY?! You can't just break up with me!! For Gods sake I'm Gabriella Montez. I'm A superstar, I'm every girls dream, they wanna be like me. So you can't break up with me!!" She pointed at him.

"See this is why I'm doing this! All you can think about is yourself, and I get into it too, when you need to get in somewhere, because I'm Troy Bolton. You use my name without me evening knowing, to get people to do stuff for you, and I need to buy you stuff all the time, but when I gave you a locket that meant a lot to me, then the first thing you ask is: How much has this cost? You never appreciate the same things at me."

"Well hello I don't want stuff that is cheap, I need something's normal people can't get."

Troy stood up, so now it was his turn to look down at her.

"See that's your problem, Gabriella wake up, we are normal people!"

"We are not! And we will never be!" He shook his head, while looking at her and saying:" I don't care what you mean, and think anymore, and I don't have too, cause you are no longer my girlfriend, so bye!" He said, and started to walk over to his car, but suddenly he was grabbed for behind.

"You're not going anywhere! And I am still your girlfriend!" She said mad, she was so mad that her faced had turned red, like a tomato.

"We are over; get that into your head." Then he took the last step, so he was by his car, he got in and drove away.

* * *

**So Here are the next chapter and yes I know so fast :O I think that's the first time that's ever happen to me. But anyways I hope you like this chapter and thank you for the reviews, and please review again. And I still need some help with the sister, name, how she should look, how she should be/ act, so tell me what you think. Once again please review and tell me what you think about this chapter =)**

**Hello Beauti 3**


	9. Ch9: Telling Her

**I DON'T**** OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

**My Brothers Best Friend**

"**Telling her"**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

The Day after the break up

Troy got up and ran into Sharpays room to tell her that he had broking up with Gabriella, because she was a sleep when he got home yesterday.

But she wasn't in her room so he ran downstairs after getting dressed.

"Mom where is Sharpay?"

"Hmm I think she went to the beach, but i'm not sure."

"Is Dylan with her?"

"No he is in his room watching tv...why?"

"No reason mom no reason." Troy ran put the house and to the beach.

The beach was empty. Expect for one person that was sitting on the dune looking out on the water, with those beautiful eyes. That long beautiful hair.

He went up to her, sat behind her, with his hand around her waist.

He put his cheek against hers and whispered softly:" Hey."

While he closed his eyes, so he could save the memory of her touch.

"Hey Troy." She turned and kissed his cheek. They didn't say anything to each other they just sad there together, holding each other close.

Until she softly started to sing:

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer Captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see,_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine_

_I know you better than that_

_Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that_

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know_

_Baby..._

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh'_

_I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're about to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs_

_And you tell me about your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong_

_Think I know it's with me..._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

_Baby..._

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me..._

_Have you ever thought just maybe..._

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me..._

"Why did you skip the first part of the song?" He said opening his eyes that he closed, when she started to sing.

"I don't know? Want me to sing it for you?" She looked at him.

"Yes, please". He Smiled at her. She started softly once again.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do..._

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

"Better?" She softly brushed her cheek against his.

"Mmm...Yea much better."

He had his eyes closed again.

Enjoying the feeling of her, so close to him. She mean more then…yeah everything to him.

He was in love and he knew it, his mom knew it, so why couldn't she see it. But then again his mind got back to one more person Dylan.

He started to think about it, but then suddenly he heard a voice say something, so he looked down at the girl, that was sitting in front of him.

"By the way Troy what are you doing here?"

"Well I kinda wanna tell you something." After a few minutes.

"Well... what do you wanna tell?"

"Well I…hmm I…yea uh." He was kinda nervous, but he didn't really know why. She got out of his arms, and turned her whole body around, so she was sitting and looking at him.

He took her hand, feeling the need to touch her, to know that she was still there, or just to feel her warm.

She just looked at him for sometime when he didn't say anything, pulled she her hand away from his, looked into the sand.

Once again he didn't say anything, she got a bit mad at him.

"Sorry T.B, I though you trusted me, but now I see, that you clearly don't." She began to stand up, but a hand pulled her down, onto his lap.

"Don't ever call me that again." He said softly to her, "I hate it, when you call me that."

She giggled a little, and cuddled closer to him, so her head was on his shoulder, and his arms around her waist.

"So are you gonna tell me or not?" He though for a second.

"Okay…I kinda…broke up with Gabriella." He said still a little nervous, about telling her this.

* * *

**I Know It's a short chapter, but it's better than nothing, and I really just needed to get that convo between Troy and Sharpay…So when the sister comes… Muhahaha!!! Hehe, but anyways I have got some things to the sister, but I still got this one stupid problem a freaking name…But I like the Idea that ****Duhhitskatieox has about that the name should be weird because Sharpay is a weird name. So I have googled(?) some names and I gotta say I found some weird names. But here are some of them: Zaria, Sirpay ( I think it's a bit to close to Sharpays name...maybe?), Linnéa / Nea, Viola/ Violet. But I don't know so tell me what you think and I'll try to update, before I start school again. Thank you for your reviews and please review again:) **

**Hello Beauti14 **


	10. Ch10: 12 January

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!! SORRY FOR GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES.**

* * *

**My Brothers Best Friend**

**"12 January"**

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

Sharpay and Troy had gotten a bit closer, since he told Sharpay that he had broken up with Gabriella, but Dylan had become more protective towards Sharpay when she was with Troy. It was early morning and the whole family Bolton was in the kitchen trying to be as silence as they could be.

"Okay so now, Troy you will drive to the air port to pick her sister up, right?"

"Yes mom." He took his jacket and walked to the door.

"See ya." He quickly said as he walked out the door.

Some hours later

Sharpay got up and walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and she pull her hair into a ponytail , when she was on the way down the stairs she stopped, and looked around. There was so silence. She got down the stairs and walked into the kitchen

"Surprise." Came the whole family Bolton, Sharpay smiled, but her smiled felt slowly as she saw who was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Linnéa?"

Linnéa smirked and stood up from her chair and walked over and gave Sharpay a hug.

Sharpay just stood there with a confused face.

'"Wh…what are you doing here? Sharpay looked at Linnéa."

The Bolton's invited me." Sharpay looked over at Mrs. Bolton.

"We wanted to surprise you for you birthday, but I wanted you to have some more time with your sister before she has to go home again, so I asked her to come a few days before your birthday." Mrs. Bolton smiled at Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled back or she tried to smile back. In front of her stood the sister she …well she didn't really like her, and she didn't really hate cause…yeah well that's such a hard, but she really really disliked her.

She looked over at Dylan, Troy and Mr. Bolton and they were all standing there smiling, it kinda broke her heart.

"Well are you hungry Sharpay or you wanna get dressed or have some alone time with you sister or something else?"

Sharpay smiled at Mrs. Bolton while answering.

"No it's okay Mrs. Bolton I'll just go and put some clothes on and talk to my sister and then we'll come down and eat breakfast, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's okay." Sharpay grabbed Linnéa's arm and pulled her up the stairs and into her room, Sharpay closed the door behind her and turned around to look at Linnéa.

"You know how to pick them, huh?" Linnéa looked at Sharpay while she was smirking.

"What are you doing here, Linnéa?" Sharpay asked kinda hard.

"He his really hot…you know Troy and then he is famous. I think I'm gonna have a nice time here or with him. Even though his brother is kinda hot too. What was his name again?"

"Dylan. His name is Dylan. You didn't answer me!"

"Oh when did you say something?" Linnéa sat down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Told you don't in the kitchen, even Mrs. Bolton told you."

"Well I know you they don't so why are you here?"

"Why can't I just come to make my sister happy?"

"Cause you don't want me to be happy. You just wanna mess my life up, as you always have."

"Aw is big sister jealous on the little sister. Isn't that kinda low?" Linnéa looked teasing at Sharpay."

"I'm telling you if you mess anything up here or do something wrong I'm gonna be there to take you down, cause this family means so much to me so don't even try to mess with them, got it?"

Sharpay stood right in front of Linnéa sending her the killer look that Linnéa hadn't learnt to master yet. Linnéa didn't say anything.

"Got it?"

"Yes! I got it!"

"Good girl." Sharpay pats Linnéa's head and smiles at her.

"Now you can leave my room." Sharpay smile d at her. Linnéa walked out of the room.

Sharpay got some clothes on and when she was almost she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She turned around so she could see who it was; she smiled when she saw it was Troy.

He walked over to her, she was standing in front of the mirror, he moved his arms around her waist and hugged her. They were both smiling and looking into the mirror.

"So I was wondering about something today."

"What were you wondering about?" She smiled at him through the mirror.

"What do you want for you birthday?" Sharpay's smiled got even wider.

"You don't have to give me anything." Troy hugged her even closer.

"I so do. Plus I want too." He kissed her cheek. Sharpay softly shook her head. Troy laughed at her.

"Well It looks you are ready wanna go eat something?"

"Yeah that sounds nice." They both walked into the kitchen. When They got into the kitchen saw Sharpay that Linnéa was sitting next to Dylan, with her boobs all into his face. Sharpay started to giggle because it looked so funny.

She was moving forward while he was moving backwards. Troy just looked at her. She shook her head. They both sat down, when Dylan saw them. Dylan got up from his seat and walked over and kissed Sharpay on the cheek, Sharpay looked at Linnéa and she saw the madness that her has was holding.

This wasn't gonna be a easy week Sharpay already knew that. But she just kept on smiling and started to eat her breakfast. She looked over at the kitchen were Mrs. Bolton was standing and smiling at her.

_Damn this is gonna break her heart if she ever finds out I just gotta make sure she doesn't. _Sharpay looked over at Linnéa.

* * *

**So here is the next Chapter I hope you like it. And I'm really sorry I have taken this long to write this, but at least it's a bit longer than the last chapter. But I have started school and we have sooooo much homework so it's really hard to find time to write, but I'll try the best I can. Thanks for reviewing and please do it again I love reading them, it makes my day…hehe, But anyways I home you'll like this one.**

**Hello beauti**


	11. Ch11: Sharpay’s Birthday PART 1

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**My Brothers Best Friend**

" **Sharpay's Birthday PART 1!!!"**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

  
**

Sharpay was sitting outside on the balcony that was outside her room. She was looking at the sunset, tomorrow was it her birthday, and she knew they were gonna hold a party for her she had heard them talking when she had walked into the kitchen, but they didn't see her and she didn't say anything to them.

She was a bit nervous cause Linnéa doesn't like when Sharpay is in the spotlight, and she isn't. It had been fine since she had come, but it didn't mean that Sharpay felt safely having her here.

Sharpay also knew that Mrs. Bolton loves her own sister so much, and has the best relationship with her own sister; therefore did Sharpay never tell her how she and her sister were. A sad smile came onto Sharpay's face. She just hoped that everything was gonna go perfectly, until Linnéa was gone again.

Sharpay walked down the stairs Troy, Linnéa was sitting in the living room watching TV, and Mr. And Mrs. Bolton was out for dinner. Sharpay looked at Troy and Linnéa as they talked. They started to laugh. Sharpay stepped a bit closer to the opening into the living room, so she could here what they were talking about.

"Well you better be carefully with Sharpay," Linnéa said, as she looked at Troy. Troy turned his head and looked at Linnéa, with a confused expression.

"What do you mean with "carefully with Sharpay"?"

"Well don't fall for her, cause she will just break your heart, as she did on the last few boys she has been with."

"What are you talking about?" Troy felt a sadness rush over him.

"Well she cheated on her last boyfriend, and well I don't think it was with only one boy I think she cheated on him with two different boys."

"What?" Troy just sat there looking at her. "Pay would never do that."

"Sure about that?" Linnéa smirked. Troy didn't say anything.

"I though so," Troy just sat there thinking about what he just was told. _But wouldn't her sister know if she cheated, and why her sister sit here telling lies about her big sister. _

Sharpay stood in the opening in chock. _How could she say that about me? _

Sharpay walked upstairs she wasn't gonna let them know that she had heard that conversion. Sharpay walked out on the balcony again, and looked at the sky. It was reddish with some orange and yellow stripes, and some of it was pink.

She heard a door open behind her, and suddenly stood Troy next to her. He just stood there looking at her.

"Troy are you okay?" She stood up and looked at him. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Troy are you okay?" She asked once again. He just looked at her, and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She already knew were this was gonna end.

"Is it true what your sister is telling me?" He looked at her.

"Depends what is she telling you?" Sharpay turned a bit hard, when he asked her that. _That means he doesn't trust me and he believes I would ever do something like that._

"That you cheated on your last boyfriend, with two different guys. Is it true?" Sharpay got angrier when the words got out of his mouth, than she had though.

"You really think I would ever do that?" She looked deeply into his eyes, and she spoke before he could say anything else.

"You do, don't you?" She looked at him. He didn't say anything. She didn't say anything else to him. He was just about to say something, but she cut him off.

"Just leave T.B. I'm nothing else then dirt to you so leave!" She looked at him with her ice queen eyes. He walked out the door, trying to hide the tears in his eyes that were really close to falling. She watches him close the door. She looked around in the room they had walked into, as she had said he should leave. She didn't cry, she just stood there looking around the room felling lost.

_The war has finally begun. _Sharpay went to bed without saying anything to she laid down and pulled the cover up over her and the light was switch off. She just laid there looking up at the roof.

A tear slowly made its way down her cheek. She closed her eyes, and all she could see was Troy's face when Linnéa told him that. She looked at her phone. It was over midnight.

"Happy birthday Sharpay" She said softly to herself as her eyes slowly closed.

The whole family Bolton and Linnéa was standing outside Sharpay's door, and was getting ready to sing a birthday song for her. They all walked in, Dylan, Mrs. Bolton in the front then it was Mr. Bolton, Linnéa, and then in the back, we had Troy.

He was standing there with a fake smile on his face, and sadness shinning out of his eyes. They started to sing, and Sharpay slowly woke up, and smiled at them.

When they all were done the family walked out of the room, so Sharpay could get ready, but Sharpay noticed that Troy didn't move, at all. She just looked at him, without any feelings in her eyes. She was good at this poker face thing.

He didn't say anything, he just walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his and found a little box and a letter.

He kissed her cheek and slowly walked out the room, but before he closed the door, he looked at her an extra time. She just sat there. She wasn't sure if she should open the letter, or if she just should throw it out.

She stood up, and started to get ready, just letting the letter and the little box lay there on the bed. When she was done she looked into the mirror, she was wearing a white dress. It was beautiful it was strapless, and there was a pink band around her waist, with a little heart on in sliver.

Her hair was curled, and her make up was lightly, yet pretty. She gently smiled into the mirror, but her smiled faded as she saw the letter and the little box laying on her bed.

She walked over to it, and took it, into her hands and sighed.

_Should I __open it… __or not?_

_

* * *

  
_

**So here it the next chapter I hope you like it and please tell me what you think there stood be in the letter or if you think she should throw it out?....And OF COURSE THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS:) and PLEASE DO IT AGAIN:) And I'm sorry that it's taking this long to get the chapters out, but I have so much and school comes first, but I hope you still like reading this story:) **

**Hello Beauti ^^ **


	12. CH12: Sharpay's Birthday PART 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**My Brothers Best Friend**

"**Sharpay's**** Birthday PART 2!!!"**

**Chapter Twelve**

**

* * *

  
**

She just made the letter and the little box lay there on the bed, and went downstairs to the rest of the family, but what she didn't see on her way out of the door was the girl standing in the door on the other side of the hall. Linneá had seen Troy walk out of the room by himself, so she waited in the room until Sharpay had gone downstairs.

She walked into the room looking around to see if she could find what it was Troy had giving her. Linneá's eyes finally moved over the bed, where the little box and the letter were laying.

She walked over and took the letter and the little box, she looked around in the hall to see if anyone where there and then she walked into her room and placed the letter and the box in her suitcase and then she went downstairs to the rest of the family, with a smirk on her face.

Sharpay smiled when she step into the kitchen the whole table was filled with food and it was all her favorites. She sat down besides Dylan, and she didn't see the way Troy kept looking at her through the whole morning while they were sitting at the table, but Linneá did, and she didn't like it.

Sharpay knew that she was going to get her presents later that night because they were going to hold a small party, plus Mrs. Bolton had asked her if that was okay, and it was.

When they were done at breakfast, Sharpay walked over to the window that was in the living room she just simply loved the view from there, after she had stand there for a few minutes could she feel that there was standing somebody behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Troy.

A softly "Hey" came from him, she just gently smiled back at him.

"Didn't you open the letter and the little box thing?" He looked at her. She stood there biting in her lip while saying:" No I didn't open it."

"Why Not?" He kept looking at her this time stepping a bit closer.

"To be honest I don't really know why I didn't open them."

"Well would you please do it?"

"Why is it so important?" She looked confused at him.

"It's all in the letter." He kinda smiles.

"Well I could go read it now, but would you like to come when I read it?" She took his hand.

"You want me to?" Blue met brown.

"Yes"

None of them said anymore they just walked up the stairs to her room. Sharpay walked to the bed and looked around

"But It was laying right here when I walked downstairs." Troy looked around.

"I can't see it." Sharpay stopped and looked at Troy

"Wasn't Linneá the last one to come downstairs?"

"She was, why?" He looked weirdly at her, as she pasted him and walked through the door, over to the room where Linneá was in.

Sharpay stopped up just in front of her.

"Where is it?" She said calmly.

"Where is what?" Linneá smirked back at her.

"The little box and the letter that was lying on my bed, where is it?"

"Why are you asking me?" She lifted her eye brow at her.

"Because you took it!"

"Are you saying that I stole it?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying!"

"Oh my god I can't believe you, why would you say something like that." Linneá started to tear up.

"Because it's true!" Sharpay slightly yelled at her. Linneá started to cry.

"Sharpay, she is your little sister be nice to her." Troy walked over to Linneá and hugged her, so his back was towards Sharpay.

Linneá looked up at her, with a smile in her eyes. Sharpay just stood there looking at them. Troy stood up and turned so he could look at Sharpay.

"I can't believe you, you made your own little sister cry just because of a present which she didn't steal."

"How do you know?" Sharpay looked at him.

"Why should she steal something that's yours?"

"Because it's mine, she always steals things that are mine." Sharpay looked down at Linneá

"Well If you think I have stole it, then look around. I'll go outside while you do it." She took her sweater over her arm and walked out and closed the door behind her.

Then she quickly ran into Sharpay's room and took the little box and the letter out of the pocket in the sweater, and places it under the bed. She smirked as she ran out of the room and went downstairs.

Troy shakes his head while looking at Sharpay. Sharpay looks around the room.

"What?" She stops and looks at him

"Nothing, I just didn't think you were like that." Walks to the door and placed his hand on the door handle.

"Like what?" She starred right into his eyes.

"Nothing Sharpay, just forget it." He is just about to open the door, but Sharpay places her hand on the door, so he can't open it.

"Don't do that to me. You can't just say something like that and then think I'm going to forget it."

"I didn't think you were one of the persons that are jealous of their sisters."

"I'm not jealous of her, she is jealous of me." Sharpay looked madly into his eyes, he looked right back into her eyes.

"Why would she be? You aren't worth anything." He kept looking into her eyes while she let her hand fall from the door. Her body froze, but her eyes were still connected with his.

She took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. She opened the door so hard that Troy got pushed away so she could open it completely.

Dylan came running from his room.

"What's going on, Troy?" He looked at him. He didn't answer he just stood there looking into the wall.

"Troy?" He moved his hand in front of his face. "Troy!" Troy looked at Dylan.

"Where's Sharpay?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I just did something really stupid."

"What did you do, Troy?" Troy didn't respond he just ran down the stairs, he saw that his mom was standing in the kitchen.

"Mom, have you seen Sharpay?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"Nothing," He ran out into the garden.

Troy looked everywhere he could think of she might be. When he came back a few hours later, was he met with his mom standing in the door.

"What's wrong mom?" He ran up to her.

"I think you should come in and sit down."

"No tell me." He looked at her.

"Sharpay is gone and we don't know where she is."

"Wh…Wha…What do y…you mean with…gone?"

"She packed all her things and left. None of us have seen her leave. I asked Dylan why she would leave, and he said you had a fight with her, and Linneá have told me a bit about it, but what did you say to her?"

Troy walked slowly into the kitchen where the rest of the family were and Linneá, he took a seat at the end of the table.

* * *

**Yeah I finally wrote the next Chapter I'm really sorry that It has taken me so long, but here it is. I know it isn't very good, and I'm also sorry about that, but it would help a bit if you had some ideas to help me out :) **** but otherwise I hope you are still reading this story even though it took me so long to update. But remember to review and thank you for reading it:) **

**xoxo **

**Hellobeauti14 **


	13. Ch13: Ouch

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**My Brothers Best Friend**

"**Ouch"**

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

  
**

"What!" Dylan stood up from the table, Troy looked around and saw the shock on his parents faces, but what he notice that most was the satisfied smile that was showing on Linneá's face. He couldn't believe it. If somebody had talked like that to his little brother he would have been pissed at them.

"Why did you say that to her?" He mom looked at him, and placed her hand on top of his own that was lying on the table.

"I was mad mom, she was a different person." He sighed, and sadly looked down, and whispered

"I didn't mean it." His mom moved her thumb over his hand.

"I know Troy." Dylan pace back and forth in front of the table, suddenly he stopped and placed his arms on the table while he looked madly at Troy.

"I can't believe you! For God sake, Troy!" Dylan hit the table with his fist and once again started to pace back and forth.

"Easy now Dylan, he didn't mean it." Mrs. Bolton looked up at Dylan.

"But he said it, mom! He said it! And it wasn't even something simple…He…He told her she wasn't worth anything!!"

"I know Dylan." Mrs. Bolton said calmly.

"Well mom and I are going to take the car and drive around looking for her, and then you three can figure out what you are going to do." Mr. Bolton and Mrs. Bolton stood up and walked out to the car.

Dylan was still standing and Linneá hadn't said a word, and Troy was still looking down at the table.

"Well I'm going to go check all the place I know she might be." Dylan said.

"Dylan we have already checked them." Troy said slowly raising his head.

"I don't care Troy; I'm going to check anyways, she might be there now." Dylan walked out of the house, but not without slamming with the door.

Troy looked over at Linneá.

"You haven't said a thing?"

"Why should I?" She took an apple from the plate that was placed on the middle of the table, and she took a bite.

"Because she is your sister and you care about her?" He looked confused.

"Well that would be a reason for some people, but not for me." She took another bite.

"What do you mean with that?"

"Well I don't really care about my sister" She shrugged and took one more bite. Troy shakes his head.

"She was right this whole time?" He stood up.

"You are jealous of her! And I yelled at her, because you tricked me!" He pointed at her.

"Hey don't point at me. Just because you made my job so much easier than I thought it would be."

"What the hell do you mean with that?" He snarled at her.

"Just that I only came to make her unhappy, she was way too happy for my liking." Troy didn't say anything he was just looking at her.

"And it was perfect I could ruin her birthday, not that her birthday could ever be better than mine, because she will never be better than me." She looked at him.

"Well if she would never be better than you, then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that it's only our parent that sees it. They know how perfect I am, and how big of a loser she is, but apparently the rest of the world doesn't. So I have to show it to them."

Troy just stands there looking at her.

"You are never going to be better than her."

"I am better than her Troy." She smirked.

"No you're not!"

"I am, that's why I am here now" She was still smirking at him. Troy just looked down at the floor.

"Well I'll go pack I got a plane to catch tomorrow." She got up and laid her hand on his chest.

"I'll see you later." She moved her hand slowly down his chest while she pushed her lips on his. Troy

stepped away, in the same moment as the door opened.

They both looked at the door and there stood…

"Sharpay?" Troy smiled at ran over to her. She looked at him and walks over to the stairs and started to

walk up the stairs. He followed her into her room.

"I'msosorrySharpayIdidn'…"

"Shut Up!" She yelled at him, and started looking around the room for something.

"I didn't mean it Sharpay"

"You did!" She opened the closet and looked in there.

"No I didn't!" He looked at her.

"What are you looking for?"

"My wallet, I can't get anywhere without my wallet."

"But you are coming back right?" She laughed at him.

"No I'm not coming back Troy."

"But where are you going?" She turned around and looked right into his eyes.

"I'm not going to tell you, but I promise that it's far from where you are." She then turned back around and closed the closet, as she saw a bag lying on top of the closet. She stared to jump up and down, but she couldn't reach it. Troy couldn't hold the laugh in.

"Do you need help or something?" She kept on jumping up and down, but still didn't have any luck with reaching the bag.

"No I don't need your help, and I don't want your help." She madly answered him.

"Sharpay I never meant what I said, and I don't know why I said it." He sadly said.

"I don't care!" She climbed on to the bed, and placed her hand on the wall and then she reached out with her other arm, to see if she could get the bag down, but her arm was too short.

"I don't care that you don't care! I was mad at you because you were acting a bit like Gabriella, and I don't

want to be with someone like her again, and I got surprised that you have that side of you, because I have never seen that side of you before." He looked down on his fingers that he was fumbling with.

While Troy had said all this had Sharpay moved to the edge of the bed, so her arm would be long enough to reach the bag. She had almost reached the bag when she fell forwards and she hit the closet with her head

and her arm hit the bed and then she just lay in between the bed and the closet like a little doll. Troy quickly got up and kind of ran over to her.

"Sharpay are you okay?" He lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

"Ouch" She whined. Troy moved his hand over her cheek to move the hair that had fallen on to her face as she fell. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Do you really think I'm like Gabriella? Because if you do then I kind of understand why you said that to me."

"No I don't think you are like her, and you will never be, but just don't become that person you were at that time, because that person scared me."

"Well there are a lot you don't know about my family and me."

"I know Pay, but I really want to know everything about you, and I really hope that you will forgive me for what I said, because I was one hell of a jerk when I said it and I didn't mean it, so I'm really sorry about all of this."

"I know you are and you better me, because you really hurt me."

"I know, I'm so stupid and I can't believe I said that to you." He sadly looked down. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, but then she slowly started smiling.

"I'll forgive if you take that bag down for me." She giggled. He looked up at her with surprise in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"I'll do anything for you." He smiled at her and she smiled back at her.

"But I have to do something else first."

"What?" She looked at him. He slowly lowered his head so his lips were over her hers and gently whispered

"This" He softly kissed her, and it didn't take long for her to kiss him back. They slowly pulled away and smiled at each other.

* * *

**So Here are the next chapter and I don't know if this should be the last chapter or if there should be like one more or if I should keep the story going for some more time, I would like to know what you think? **

**But I really hope that you like this chapter and please review, and I think I always forget top say this but THANK you so much for the reviews and some of them really made me smile. But I have looked through this chapter because I just wanted to get it out as soon as possible. But I hope it's good **

**Xoxo**

**Hello Beuati  
**


	14. Ch14: The Ending

**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKE THERE MIGHT BE!**

* * *

**My Brothers Best Friend**

"**The Ending"**

**Chapter ****Fourteen**

**

* * *

**

Troy walked out of the limo with Gabriella just right behind him. He stopped waiting at Gabriella, how were taking her time to get out of the limo, even though the dress she was wearing weren't that big, it might even be just a bit too short.

Troy shook his head he shouldn't think about this now. When she finally got out they both went on the red carpet. The cameras were flashing and the reports were almost yelling all the questions. They both stood like two models just waiting until they all would be done even though they all knew that would never ever happen.

As they went down the red carpet they both got stopped by E- news. The reporter looked at Troy:

"So how is it to date Gabriella?" He smiled at the reporter.

"It's just amazing, I'm so glad that we are back together I don't know how I'm going to live without her, she is just amazing."

Troy hugged her and smiled cutely at the camera while Gabriella just stood there smiling and trying to sent flirty looks out to the views, but it doesn't really work for her.

Then they went of the red carpet holding hands and at the end before they lift all the cameras behind them, Troy gave Gabriella, a little kiss on the cheek, and smiled at her.

On the couch at the Bolton's house were Dylan and Sharpay sitting cuddled up with a blanket over them and bowl of popcorns. They were on E- news to check out the premier of Troy's new movie.

They both laughed at Troy when they saw him waiting on Gabriella to get out of the Limo.

"See that's what I call karma, that's what you get for hurting Sharpay Evans." She giggled and smiled at Dylan as she looked at him.

He just hugged her close into his chest. The kept watching, and they both almost peed in their pants when the E- news reporter stopped Troy and asked him that question, they made so much noise that Mrs. B walked into the living room and looked at them.

"What's so funny?"

They both just pointed at the TV, and when Mrs. B saw it she started to laugh too.  
"See that's what I call karma" She went out of the room again.

They both stayed there in each other arms laughing there ass of every time Troy and Gabriella were on the screen.

Troy went out of the limo, because it has stopped in front of his mom and dad's house and he was sleeping here tonight, otherwise he should have stayed at a hotel and he didn't wanted

to that when he could spend his time with his family, plus his mother didn't like the hotel idea either.

Troy went to the door and opened it; he could that there were a bit of light coming from the living room. He got of his shoes, and his jacket and the though ran through his head, _it's going to be so nice to get out of this clothes. _

He went to the living and sadly smiled as he saw Dylan and Sharpay laying there sleeping there in each other's arms. It should have been him.

He went over to them and Dylan woke up, but he didn't move because he didn't wanted to wake Sharpay.

"Hey… That's the big movie star standing in our living room." Dylan smirked at him.

"Oh shut up" Troy whispered and smiled at him. Then he looked down at Sharpay and back up at Dylan.

"Want me to take her to the room?"

"Yes, please that would be so nice. Just don't wake her. You know how she is."

Troy laughed silently. He took the blanket of Sharpay, and took her into his arms slowly so he wouldn't wake her up. Then he started to slowly walk to the room where she always slept. When he got to the room where he was lucky that the door were open, otherwise he would have had a problem. He slowly laid her into the bed, and pulled the cover over her.

Then he went to the bath room to get into some more comfy clothes and brush his teeth and then he would be ready for bed.

Sharpay woke up and couldn't remember that she went into her room, so she must still be in the living room. But she slowly opened her eyes and discovered that she were in her room, and the person she loved the most where laying just next to her. She looked into his eyes as she smiled at him and she got the smiled returned. Brown met Blue.

"Morning Troy" Sharpay kissed his cheek.

"Morning Pay" He kissed her nose, and pulled her into him.

"It's so nice to have you back in my arms" Sharpay giggled.

"You were really great last night; I don't think I have ever laughed so much in my whole life." She kept on giggling, as Troy tickled her.

"Be nice or I'll keep tickling."

"Okay I'll stop." She smiled at him and slowly kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Good girl."

"So how is it dating Gabriella, you do know she is the hottest girl in Hollywood, right?" She giggled as he tickled her again.

"Oh shut up." Troy kept smiling as he stopped tickling her.

They both got out of bed and went downstairs to see if the others were up, which they probably are.

When they came into the kitchen, they saw Dylan, Mrs. B and Mr. B sitting and eating they both sat down and started to eat.

"So Troy you were really good last night, so how are your date." Troy's mom laughed as she looked at Sharpay who also were laughing.

Troy didn't say anything he just took the a bite of the pancake that he placed on his plate and he tried to make eyes that could kill, but it didn't really work for him since it just made them laugh even more.

Mrs. B looked at Sharpay after they all had clam down and were done eating breakfast.

"So Sharpay are you ready to go shopping for your wedding dress?" Sharpay looked over at Troy and then down at her hand where the most amazing engagement ring where placed.

"Yes I am"

* * *

**So this were the last chapter of this story I really hope you like the ending. Now I have to apologize, for taken this long with this last chapter. I have been really busy with school, and then my life has just been one big mess, so I haven't really could concentrate on sitting down and writing a chapter, when I had so many things that needed to be solved in my life. I really hope you all can forgive me and maybe take a bit of your time to tell me what you think about this chapter, it would really mean a lot for me, because I didn't get very much feedback last time and I also think that it is a reason why it has taken so long time to write this chapter.  
I would like to say thank you to DanceDORK because I got some really good feedback and a nice little conversation, which I really could use for something to thank you very much for that****  
That's all for me, but I will be back ;p**

**Xoxo Hellobeauti 14**


End file.
